SPD Meets Jungle Fury
by Agreene
Summary: Dominic and Lily get the royal treatment from sky and syd after both are sucked through a time portal.


SPD Meets Jungle Fury

Present Day

Jungle Pizza was busier than usual. Theo, Fran, Casey, Lily, RJ and Fran all kept busy attending to the customers. Dominic kept the customers laughing telling jokes and doing goofy things while serving them pizza. RJ was in the back making more pizza. Lily and Casey kept busy serving multiple customers while Theo manned the register. Suddenly screams could be heard outside of the pizza shop. The customers ran out of the shop realizing that there was another monster attack.

"Come on you guys. Let's ranger up." RJ said as they all morphed.

"JUNGLE FURY SPIRITS UNLEASHED." All the rangers called out as they morphed to defeat yet another one of Dashi's monsters. This monster looked like a cross between a snake and a penguin. Very ugly. Camille showed up with several renshis and unleashed them on the rangers.

"Dom, Lily, handle the renshis. We'll take care of gruesome here." Casey said.

"You got it." Lily said as she and Dominic turned their attention to the sworm of renshis. They made quick of the renshis that is until Camille got involved. "We're taking you down Camille."

"I don't think so." Said Camille as she pulled out a small device. "You rangers have gotten on my last nerve. Be gone." She said as the device in her hand activated sending Lily and Dominic through a time portal.

"Lily, Dom." Casey yelled out after defeating the monster. "You fiend. What did you do with our friends?"

"Sent them some place where you can't find them." Said Camille. "Now it'll be much easier for Dashi to defeat you guys. HAHAHAHA." She laughs evilly then disappears.

"Where are they?" Asked Theo while back at the loft with RJ, Fran and Casey.

"I don't know. They were sucked through some sort of portal. According to their scanners, they're not even in this time period anymore.

"They may have been sucked through a time portal. I heard of other ranger teams going through time portals to assist other ranger teams." Said Fran. Casey, RJ and Theo stared at her. "What? I did my research."

"The time rangers came to this time period. Well in 2001 to capture a criminal named Ransik." Said RJ.

"Well maybe that's what happened to Lil and Dom." Said Theo.

"If that's the case, then what time period are they in?" RJ said with a worried expression on his face.

------------------------------

Year 2025

Having been sucked through the time portal, Dominic and Lily found them selves in a different time period. Both are in the park on the ground passed out. Dominic is the first to awake. His head hurt from the travel. He looked around surveying the area.

"Where are we?" He asked. He turned to see Lily still laid out from the travel through the time portal. Concerned he reaches over and gently shakes her. "Lily wake up." He said as she begins to stir.

"What happened?" Lily asks.

"We were sucked through some sort of portal." He said helping her up. "That bitch Camille. I'll kick her ass when we get back." Both looked around.

"Dom, I don't know about you but I'm not familiar with this place." Lily said very concerned.

"Me neither. Where do you think we are?"

"I don't know." She said still looking around the big park. "Check to see if you have your morpher?" She said checking her paints pocket.

"Mines is still here." Said Dom checking his left wrist.

"Mines is here. At least we still can morph if needed." She said continued looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. "I get the feeling that we're not in Ocean Bluff anymore."

"Why would you say that?" Dominic asked.

"How many aliens other than the ones we fought do you see walking around in broad daylight with humans?"

"That is weird." Said Dominic. "Look their holding hands." He said surprised at the revelation.

"We need to find out where we are." Said Lily.

"Right." Said Dominic. Both jogged leaving the park.

Neither of them didn't realize that Morgana had been spying on them. She realized that there were rangers from a different time period. She decided to she had to tell Gruumm about this. She teleported back to Gruumm's ship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gruumm sits on his thrown looking down on the city of Reef Side angered that the SPD ranger team defeated yet another of his monsters. Morgana walks into the room furious. Gruumm notices but doesn't say anything. Not like he cares anyway.

"Gruumm I have some news." She said sautéing towards him. Gruumm looked annoyed at her.

"Why do you insist on being such a pest?" Gruumm asked annoyed.

"I have news." She said smiling.

"Go away." He yelled at her. Morgana frowned.

"Ok. I guess you don't want know that two rangers from a different time period are down on earth right now as we speak." She says and turns to leave.

"Wait." Grumm said as Morgana stopped in her tracks smiling. "Did you say two rangers from the past are here?"

"Yep." She said.

"Well go down there and welcome them." Gruumm said.

"Yes my lord." Morgana said as she and several krybots all teleported down to earth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily and Dominic had made it out of the park and have found they're way to a local café. Lily picked up the news paper and read the date on the paper.

"Dom, you are not going to believe this." She said sitting down at the table next to him.

"What?"

"We're not in Ocean Bluffs. We're not even the same period anymore."

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"We're in the year 2025." Lily said.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"See for your self." She says handing Dominic the news paper. His face wore a surprised expression on it. "The portal Camille sent us through was a time portal. She wanted us out of the way while Dashi tries to conquer earth and destroy the others."

"We have to find a way back home." Said Dominic.

"You're not going anywhere rangers." Said Morgana as she stood in front of them with several krybots. Dominic and Lily stood up from their seats ready to fight anyone anything that stood in their way.

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

"You've never heard of me. You're not from this time period are you?" Morgana taunted. Both Dominic and Lily just watched her wondering if she was friend or foe. "You two will come work for my master Emperor Gruumm."

"Who?" Dominic.

"The next ruler of this pathetic planet." Said Morgana.

"We're not working for anyone who wants to destroy the planet." Said Lily.

"Suit your self. Krybots destroy them." Morgana ordered as the krybots began attacking Lily and Dominic.

Both fought hard to dispose of the robots with no souls but finding it hard as they were thrown all over the tables and chairs. The people who were sitting at these tables had long gone upon seeing Morgana for they've seen her on several occasions. Lily cried out as she was sent to the ground by a krybot. Another krybot sent Dominic across the table onto the floor. Lily went over to him.

"You ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Let's morph." Dominic says.

"Right." Said Lily. Both try to morph but can't. "What? Why can't we morph?" Lily asked alarmed.

"I don't know." Said Dominic. Suddenly a flashlight of five different colors appeared before them. Lily and Dominic had shielded their eyes momentarily before seeing five rangers before them. "Wow."

"Get to safety." Said the red ranger. Both Lily and Dominic got up, stood there and watched as the five colored rangers defeated the krybots with ease. They went onto fight against Morgana who after getting knocked down several times decided to retreat.

"This isn't over rangers." Morgana says before disappearing before the rangers.

"And don't come back." Yelled the yellow ranger.

"Wow guys. Thanks a bunch for saving us." Said Lily.

"You're welcome." Said the red rangers.

"Who are you guys?" Asked Dominic amazed at the ranger team before him.

"We are SPD Space Patrol Delta ranger team. Power down." Says a young man with a caramel complexion and dreads in his hair. The others powered down to reveal their identities to Dominic and Lily. "I'm Jack Landors red ranger.

"I'm Z Delgado yellow ranger." Said Z.

"I'm Bridge Carson green ranger." Said Bridge.

"I'm Sky Tate blue ranger." Sky said smiling at Dominic.

"I'm Sydney Drew the pink ranger." Syd said smiling at Lily.

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Dominic and this Lily. We're rangers as well. Jungle Fury cheetah and rhino." Dominic said.

"We're well aware of your ranger status." Said Z. "Come with us." All seven rangers left heading to SPD head quarters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All seven rangers arrived at the delta base. Commander Crugar and Kat Manx along with Boom welcomed them. Jack and the others had shown them around the base and explained to them that in this time period, Aliens and humans co-habitat the planet. Dominic and Lily were fascinated. Lily told them that during a battle with Camille, they were sucked into a time portal. Sky and Syd got a little aroused hearing the word sucked. Despite dating each other, both had found themselves oddly attracted to the two jungle fury rangers. Kat said that she would help them by locating another time portal. In the meantime the two could stay at the base. Dominic and Lily nodded. Sky and Syd took them to their quarters so they could sleep. Syd is standing at the door with Lily.

"Thanks for everything." Said Lily being her polite and usual self. Syd smiled warmly and lustly at her.

"Why we haven't done anything yet." Syd said with a hint of lust in her voice. Lily smiled picking up on her hint. "Lily can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I hope I'm prying but I have to ask. Are you and Dominic a couple?" Syd asked.

"No." Said Lily. "We're friends."

"Friends with benefits?" Syd asked. Lily smiled turning her head. Syd caught this and knew she was dead on. Lily nodded. "So you two have had sex?" Lily nods again.

"Why?"

"Curious. He's pretty hot."

"So is Sky." Said Lily.

"So are you." Said Syd. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You're pretty hot to." Said Lily.

"Have you ever been with another female?"

"Yes. Judging by the flirting we're doing, I take it that you're no stranger to pie either." Said Lily.

"You'd judge right." Syd said smiling. "It's getting late maybe we could continue this conversation tomorrow."

"Ok. Good night." Lily said smirking.

"Good night." Syd smiled back before turning and leaving. Lily watched her for a moment and realized that she'd like talking to Syd. She wondered if Syd had more on her mind than just talking. I guess she'd find out tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky took Dominic to the room across the hall from where Syd had taken Lily. The two had talked about guy things. Dominic had a lot of questions when it came to SPD and Gruumm. Sky answered as much as he could tell him. Sky had a few questions of his own. He wanted to know all about Lily. Dominic smirked answering as much as he could.

"So is Lily a virgin?" Sky asked.

"UH no." Said Dominic. "She's been with guys and girls."

"You serious?" Sky asked.

"Yep. And she isn't shy about threesomes either." Said Dominic.

"Wow." Said Sky smiling.

"Why did you ask about her?"

"Curious." Said Sky.

"Well what about the hot blond?"

"You mean Sydney?" Sky said as Dominic nodded. "She's into the same things as Lily. It wouldn't surprise me if Syd took a interest in Lily."

"That wouldn't surprise me either." Dominic said smiling.

"It's getting late. Why don't we call it a night and we'll talk tomorrow." Sky said extending his hand to him.

"You got it man." Said Dominic as the two parted ways for the night. Sky smirked not realizing he and Dominic wore the same expression. Both being men were thinking the same things. They'd find out tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Syd showed up at Sky's room to talk. Bridge opened the door. Syd stood there in her SPD attire wanting Sky. Bridge smirked.

"What are smirking at?" Syd asked.

"Nothing." Said Bridge as he walked out of the room he shared with Sky. Sky had come out of the bathroom wearing his blue SPD outfit.

"What's up babe?"

"I was wondering if you spoke with Dominic last night?" Syd asked.

"Yeah why?" Sky asked.

"What do you think of Lily?"

"She's hot."

"So is Dominic." Syd said smirking. Sky caught it.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her.

"Well with Kat working on the time portal, I was thinking that maybe we can have a little fun with them. Jack, Bridge and Z will be on an assignment. That just leaves us."

"I see what you're saying." Sky said smiling. "Let's do it." He smiled. Both left the room knowing what they were going to do with Dominic and Lily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Penny for you thoughts?" Asked Dominic watching Lily zone out. She smiled at him. "What were you thinking? Or better yet who were you thinking about?"

"No one." She lied.

"Come on Lil, it's me. You can tell me."

"I was just thinking about what Sydney said to me last night." Said Lily. Dominic listened to her. "She practically came on to me."

"You sure you didn't misinterpret that for kindness?"

"Hell no. I know when someone is coming onto me." Said Lily. "I think she wants me."

"Do you want her?" Asked Dominic.

"Don't get me wrong she's hot but we're from two different time periods. It wouldn't work out."

"Who says you have to marry her? You're horny and want to fuck that's all." Dominic said. "Besides I thought you were into guys now?"

"I'm into both you know that."

"Ok so if she comes on to you again, then get you some." Said Dominic. Lily smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night time had come around again, Lily sat in her room staring at the wall. She had been thinking about what she and Dominic talked about earlier. He was right. Syd was hot and was very horny. So was Sky. She didn't have to marry her all they had to do was have sex. It had been months since Lily had sex. There's a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said as the door opened letting Syd in. Syd smiled joining Lily in the room. "Hey Syd what's up?"

"Well I'm glad you're still up. Sky and Dominic want us to join them in the common room."

"Ok." Said Lily as she got off the bed and headed out of room with Syd. Both entered the common room to see Dominic and Sky sitting there dressed in their pajamas.

"Couldn't sleep?" Sky asked greeting her.

"No."

"Neither could we." Syd said winking at Sky who smirked.

"Well since neither of us can sleep, why not play a game of truth or dare?" Sky asked.

"I'm game." Dominic said.

"Me to." Syd said.

"Ok." Lily said smiling.

"I'll go first said Sky. "Dom, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Dom said playing it safe for the moment.

"True or False, did you fuck Lily?" Sky asked smirking. Lily was shocked at the question.

"True." Said Dominic. "My turn. Syd truth or dare?"

"Dare." Syd said anxious to get at Lily.

"I dare you to fondle Lily's breasts." Dominic said smiling mischievously. Lily stared at Dom shocked that he'd have her do that.

Syd smiled then reached over and gently palmed Lily's B cup breasts. Lily smirked getting aroused as Syd's fingers flickered across her nipples. Syd licked her lips wanting to kiss Lily. She hadn't been this attracted to another female since she and Z fucked five months ago. Both Sky and Dominic got hard ons.

"My turn." Said Syd. "Lily truth or dare?" She asked hoping to god that it was dare.

"Truth." Lily said disappointing Syd.

"True or false, are you into girls?" Syd asked.

"True." Lily said smiling. She knew what Syd was planning and decided to disrupt her plan momentarily. "Sky, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Said Sky.

"I dare you to squeeze Dom's nuts." Lily said as Dominic stared at her. She knew Dominic was into guys just as she was into girls. Both are attracted to the same sex as well as the opposite sex. Both are bisexual.

"Go for it Sky." Said Dominic standing up to let Sky squeeze his sacks. Sky licked his lips and gently cupped his balls. This was turning Dominic on. Hell this was a turn on to both Lily and Syd.

"My turn." Said Dominic. "Lily truth or dare?"

"Dare." Lily said starting to feel a little bolder. Dominic and Sky smiled at each other.

"I dare you to out make out with Sydney." Dominic said. Lily leaned over towards Syd anticipation a sensual kiss. Syd licked her lips wanting to taste her. Both their lips touched and they began kissing. Sky and Dominic were getting more and more turned on by Lily and Syd's make out session. Dominic turned to Sky to see the bulge in Sky's pants. He wondered how big Sky was. Sky was wondering the same thing about Dominic.

Lily and Syd didn't stop kissing. In fact both continued making out while fondling each other. Lily stood up to take her shirt off exposing her bare breast. She wasn't wearing a bra. Syd removed her pajama top exposing her tits as well. Syd hungrily took Lily's breast into her mouth sucking her nipples as if they were grapes. Lily moaned loving the way Syd's tongue felt on breasts. Dominic couldn't help himself. He looked at Sky who was now sitting there masturbating. Dominic was amazed at how big Sky was. He had to be sporting about fourteen inches rivaling Dominic's twelve inches. Between watching Syd go down on Lily and Sky jerking off, this was driving Dominic crazy. He decided to join Sky in masturbating. Of course Sky was about five minutes ahead of him. Meanwhile Lily had shot her load all over Syd's mouth. Syd smiled licking her lips.

"It's Sky's turn." She said then moving away from Lily. Sky made his way over to Lily. She noticed the size of Sky's cock and bit her lip. She had never felt a man of his size inside of her. The biggest penis size she had inside her was Dominic's ten inches. Sky spreads her legs apart then enters her slowly. At first it was tight fit but she soon got accustomed to Sky's enlarged member. He began to pound away at her pussy.

Dominic continued to pleasure himself watched as Syd brought her face over towards his prick. Not wasting anytime, Syd takes Dominic's entire length into her mouth and begins to suck him off. Both Lily and Dominic were being pleasured by two rangers. Rangers of the future. Rangers who in their time haven't even been born yet.

"TTTTAAATTT'SSSS IIITTTT. SUCK My COCK." Dominic moaned as Syd bops up and down. Her whole mouth covers his prick.

Meanwhile Sky was torturing Lily's cunt. He squeezed her tits flickering her nipples causing Lily to call out his name. His balls spanked her ass as he drove his huge cock into her.

"UUUUUUUHHHHHHHH GGGGGOOOOODDDDDDD SSSSSKKKKKKYYYY." Lily moaned.

Dominic groans as his organism hits and he cums in Syd's mouth. Just as she did with Lily, Syd sucked the cum right off of his cock. Syd switched places with Dominic. Her legs were spread apart Dominic to see her cunt. Dominic licked his lips, places his face at the base of her pussy. He starts by inserting a finger in her followed by his tongue.

Sky and Lily switch positions and she's now riding him. She leans over to his face and kisses him sensually sliding her tongue in his mouth. Sky has a hold of her butt as she grinds his cock. Lily sits up letting the sensation of Sky's massive cock invade her walls. Sky smirks cockily as watches his current mate enjoying herself.

Syd bites her lip as Dominic's masterful tongue did it's job pleasuring her wet member. Dominic inserted three fingers into Syd.

"UUUUUUUHHHHHHH." Syd moaned as she came in his mouth. With his prick hard again, Dominic quickly entered Syd and fucked her furiously. His balls slapped against her cunt as he plowed her love spot.

Sky now has Lily in the doggy style position. He's pounding her ass with his member. Lily continues her groans having already came three different times. She's in complete heaven. Sky groaned feeling his sacks begin to swell. Lily clinched the arm of the sofa they're on as she moaned climaxing all over Sky's thick meat. This triggered his own as he climaxed in her.

"WOW." She said smiling. "That was fucking incredible."

"Yes it was. But we're not done yet." Sky smirked.

Syd groaned climaxing on Dominic's cock. He groaned cumming inside of her. Both smiled after having screwed the pants off each other. Both smiled at Sky and Lily.

"You guys ready for round two?" Sky asked stroking his member. He was starting to get hard all over again. So was Dominic.

"I'm getting there." Dominic said smiling. All four giggled. Dominic and Lily switched seats. Dominic and Sky are next to each other while Syd and Lily are back next to each other as well. "I think it's time you and I had some fun." Said Dominic.

"I agree." Sky said leaning into Dominic as the two began kissing.

"Come here Syd. I owe you." Lily said as Syd positioned her self on the couch so that Lily could suck her off. Lily placed her face at the base of Syd's cunt and proceeds to enter her with her tongue.

"UUUUUHHHHH." Syd moaned loving the way Lily's tongue felt on her sweet pussy. Lily found her self deepening her tongue in Syd who grinds on her. To further pleasure Syd, Lily inserts three fingers into her. "UUUHHHHH, FFFFUUUCCCCKKK." Syd groans.

After they had stopped kissing, Dominic positioned himself on the couch so Sky could enter him. Sky watched Dominic's tight ass with his member in his hand. His cock throbbed in his hand aching to be inside Dominic. Dominic bent over spreading his legs. A position he's all too familiar with having had sex with both RJ and Casey a while back. Sky licked his lips while roughly grabbing Dominic's behind. He found the whole and entered Dominic.

"OOOHHHH SSSSHHHHIIIIITTTT." Dominic groaned as he felt a large cock enter him from behind.

"OOOOOOOO, You're so tight Dom." Sky said groaning as he continues to enter all of himself in Dominic. He pulled out and enters him again catching a rhythm. It didn't take long for Dominic to relax under Sky has he can feel Sky's sacks up against his rear. Sky continued to pound Dominic's ass as Dominic took his own member and began jerking off. This doubled his pleasure.

Meanwhile Lily continued to torture Syd' pussy just as Syd had done her earlier. Her tongue invaded Syd's walls as did her fingers. Syd moaned and groaned playing with her own tits. Lily made sure to pay attention to Syd's round ass. Licking, sucking and tasting her as if she were some ice cream. Syd groaned feeling her climax. Lily stopped suddenly causing Syd to open her eyes.

"Why did you stop?" Syd asked flustered.

"You're not the only one who's going to get off." Lily said positioning her self over Syd's face. Lily lowered her cunt for Syd to suck her off to. Lily went back to sucking Syd as Syd began to feast on Lily's pussy. Both girls where in the sixty-nine position.

Mean while Dominic shot his load on the sofa but was still getting pounded by Sky's massive cock. Sky groaned loving how Dominic's ass feels around his cock. Dominic groaned feeling his prick getting hard all over again. With Sky's cock inside of him, Dominic began jerking off again furiously.

"OOOOHHHHH FUUUCCCCKKK MMMMMEEEEE SSSSSKKKKKYYYYYY. YOUR COCK FEELS SSSSOOO GGGGGOOODDDD." He screamed as he continued to pleasure himself.

"SSSSHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTT" Sky groaned feeling himself about to explode on Dominic's ass. Dominic cried out as he shot another load on the sofa. Sky pulled out of him. "Come here." Sky groaned holding his prick in Dominic's face as he shot his load all over Dominic's face. Dominic took Sky's cock in his mouth and sucked him until he was finished.

Mean while Syd and Lily continued licking, biting and sucking each other until both their faces were covered in the other's juices. Lily was the first to come followed by Syd. All four are sitting up on the couch breathing heavily after that intense fuck session.

"You two are amazing." Syd Said.

"I second that." Sky said smirking.

"That goes double for me." Lily said getting dressed.

"Me to." Dominic said.

"We should get dressed and get some rest before we're caught." Syd said as they all agreed and dressed. Once dressed they all headed to their perspective rooms.

None of them had realized that Jack and Z had been watching the monitors. It was their turn to watch the monitors. Both had gotten the shock of their lives. They got an eye full of the sex that went on in the common room. This gave Jack the hard on of a life time. He and Z ended up naked on the floor behind the monitors fucking each other's brains out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon, Kat had found another wormhole to send Dominic and Lily through. Kat had told Syd and Sky about it to tell Lily and Dominic preparing to send them home.

Syd decided to give Lily a good bye kiss which lasted for a while. Dominic kissed Sky goodbye all in the room Lily occupied. Neither of them wanted to move from the position they were in as they were getting hot all over again.

"I don't want you to leave." Syd said holding Lily's hair.

"You're one of the best lovers I've ever had." Lily said kissing Syd again. "I only wish we could stay a little while longer."

"Me to." Syd said.

"I wish I could fuck you again." Sky said smirking rubbing Dominic's check.

"Me to." Dominic said as he was hard all over again but would have to deal with that later.

There's a knock on the door. All four straighten up as the door to the room slides open to reveal Jack, Z and Bridge standing there. All three have curious looks on their faces.

"Kat wondered what was taking you guys so long and sent us to find you." Said Bridge smiling. He was clueless as to what had happened between the four the night before. Z and Jack however had smirks on their faces. They witnessed what happened that ultimately got them off as well.

"You guys ready?" Asked Jack.

"Yeah." Lily said reluctantly. Jack and Z knew why and what happened last night.

"Let's do it." Dominic said as the six rangers giggled. Bridge was the only one who didn't know why that was funny. All are standing in the park where they arrived the first time.

"Guys thanks for all of your hospitality." Said Lily.

"Yeah we appreciated it." Dominic said smiling.

"You're very welcome." Sky and Syd said in unison. Bridge caught this. Jack and Z chuckled.

"It was a pleasure to meet you guys. Keep up the good fight." Said Z.

"You to." Said Lily.

"Wait there's something we have to do before you." Said Bridge.

"What's that?" Dominic asked.

"This." Bridge said using a device that erases their memories. "Say cheese." He said as a light went off in Dominic and Lily's face. Both had no idea where they were. The portal opened before them.

"Where are we?" Lily asked.

"You've been sucked through a time portal. This will send you back home." Said Jack.

"You two should go now." Z said. Both Dominic and Lily were immediately sucked through the time portal. Both Sky and Syd hated having to erase their memories but it was protocol. They smiled having a feeling that neither Dominic nor Lily would forget being fucked the way they had. Z noticed their faces but said nothing.

"They were cool." Sky said.

"I'll bet." Jack said as Z smirked.

"What does that mean?" Sky asked.

"They were cool." Jack said mocking Sky. "We saw just how cool they were." He retorts as Z giggles.

"What are you talking about?" Syd asked pretending to be innocent.

"Oh I'd say you two gave them the royal treatment." Z said jokingly.

"Oh my god." Bridge said smiling. "Tell me you two didn't screw them?" He asked. Sky and Syd laughed as did Jack and Z. "Jees you two." Bridge said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present Day

Lily and Dominic awoke in the dessert where their last battle had taken place. Both looked at each other then at their surroundings.

"You ok?" Dominic asked her.

"Yeah. My head hurts." She said standing up. Dominic looked at his wrist and Lily checked her pocket for their morphers. Both of their morphers were still there. Where are we?"

"I think we're home." Dominic said. "Let's go." He said as they both took off for jungle pizza.

Meanwhile, Theo, Casey, RJ and Fran were worried sick for their comrades. Fran was the first to spot them.

"Guys they're back." Fran said noticing Lily and Dominic outside. "Hey you two." She jumps into their arms hugging them.

"Thank god we're back." Lily smiled.

"Welcome back you two." RJ said smiling.

"Where did you go?" Asked Casey.

"Not sure but it wasn't home I know that for sure." Dominic said.

"We're glad to have two back." Theo said smiling.

"We're glad to be back." Said Lily.

"Why don't we celebrate with pizza?" Fran suggested.

"Let's do it." RJ said he followed her, Theo and Casey into the jungle pizza.

Something about that phrase had Dominic stuck in his tracks. He was the one who said the phrase before he and Lily's memories was erased. Lily noticed this.

"Dom what is it?" Lily asked.

"Do you remember where were?" He asked her.

"Honestly?" Lily asked. Dominic nodded. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Me to. We're going have to keep this our secret." Dominic.

"I won't tell you if you don't." Said smiling heading into jungle pizza. Dominic smiled. He remembered Sky and Syd and the SPD rangers. That phrase triggered a memory that was suppose to be erased. I guess good sex can never be erased from anyone's memory no matter what time period they're in.

The end.


End file.
